DJ Walters
Dustin James "DJ" Walters is the main protagonist of the 2006 film Monster House. He is a 12 year old boy who is known for spying on Nebbercracker through a telescope. He acts, and is treated, like a younger boy and is often thought to be crazy. He is voiced and mo-capped by Mitchel Musso. Monster House DJ Walters is first seen spying on his elderly neighbor, Mr. Nebbercracker, who takes any item that lands in his yard. DJ's parents leave town for the weekend for a dentists convention, leaving him in the care of Goth babysitter Elizabeth "Zee". Charles "Chowder", DJ's best friend, loses his basketball on Nebbercracker's lawn. DJ tries to recover it but is caught by Nebbercracker, who rages at him before apparently suffering a heart attack and being taken away in an ambulance. That night, DJ receives phone calls from Nebbercracker's house with no-one on the other end. He enlists Chowder's help to investigate the house. DJ eavesdrop on Zee's boyfriend Bones, who tells Zee about losing his kite on Nebbercracker's lawn when he was younger, and that Nebbercracker supposedly ate his wife. Later, DJ and Chowder spy on the house but Chowder refuses to believe the house is possessed. Chowder emerges from the ground and imitates Nebbercracker on the porch, then rings the doorbell. The house wakes up and is disturbed when it finds Chowder and DJ on its property. The windows (the eyes) light up, the door (the mouth) opens and sharp boards break out of the top and bottom (the teeth) and inside the house the floorboards break open (the throat) leading to the basement (the stomach) the carpet rises from the stairs(the tongue is the carpet) and the stairs appear to lead to the brain (unknown object). The carpet comes out to get Chowder, and later DJ, but they escape. The next morning, Jenny Bennett is on the street selling Halloween chocolates. DJ and Chowder see her going to Nebbercracker's house, and they rush out to warn her, managing to catch her before she is eaten by the house. Jenny decides to call for the police, but when police officers Landers and Lester arrive, they do not believe their story, as the house does not react to the kids' teasing while the cops are there. The trio seek advice from Reginald "Skull" Skulinski, a strange video game addict working in a pizza parlor who is claimed to be an expert on the supernatural. They learn that the house is a "domus mactabilis" (Latin for "deadly home"); a monstrous being created when a human soul merges with a structure. They assume the house is inhabited by Nebbercracker's soul. The only way to kill the house is to destroy its heart; its source of life. They conclude that the heart must be the fireplace, as DJ realizes that the chimney has been smoking since Nebbercracker died. Chowder provides a dummy filled with medicine that should cause the house to sleep long enough for them to douse the furnace. The plan almost succeeds, but Officers Landers and Lester arrive and thwart it. Landers discovers the cold medicine inside the dummy, which Chowder took from his father's pharmacy, and wrongfully arrests them. The cops place the trio in the police car while they examine the house. The house eats Landers, Lester, and the car. DJ, Chowder, and Jenny escape the car but are trapped in the house. The house falls asleep and they begin exploring. They fall into the basement and find an enormous collection of toys accumulated from Nebbercracker's lawn, as well as a locked cage that DJ opens with a key he found on the lawn. They find the body of Constance the Giantess, Nebbercracker's wife, encased in cement. The house realizes they are inside and begins attacking them. DJ, Chowder, and Jenny force the house to vomit them outside by grabbing onto its uvula. The trio are surprised when Nebbercracker arrives home alive, but with his arm in a sling, revealing that the house is possessed by Constance. Aware that Constance's vengeful spirit made the house come alive, Nebbercracker tried to keep people away by pretending to be a child-hating old man. DJ tells Nebbercracker it is time to let Constance go, but she overhears. The house breaks free from the house's foundation, with trees to support it (the arms), and chases the group to a nearby construction site. As Constance tries to eat Nebbercracker, Chowder fights the house off with a back hoe, causing her to fall into a pit. DJ is given the dynamite, and he and Jenny climb to the top of a crane while Chowder distracts Constance. Although, DJ was scared to climb across the chimney, Jenny encourages him by sharing a kiss with him, giving him the confidence to do so. DJ throws the dynamite into the chimney, destroying the house. The trio see Nebbercracker with Constance's spirit for the last time before she fades away. DJ apologizes to Nebbercracker for the loss of his house and wife, but Nebbercracker thanks DJ and the kids for freeing him and Constance after 45 years of being trapped. That night, children in their Halloween costumes are lined up at the site of Nebbercracker's house, where DJ, Chowder, and Jenny help him return all of the toys to their owners. Jenny's parents pick her up and DJ and Chowder decide to go out trick-or-treating, which they had previously thought they were too old for. Personality DJ Walters is an intelligent and suspicious boy who is known for spying on Nebbercracker through a telescope in his bedroom, where he becomes convinced that there is something wrong with the house that belonged to Nebbercracker. He was treated overprotectively by his parents, which makes him to think that he is crazy and starts to act like a grown-up. He is shown to be artistic as he adds art pictures on his bedroom walls and sketches on his list when a toy gets taken by Nebbercracker if a child strolls onto his lawn. DJ became more suspicious about the haunted house after he unintentionally gave Nebbercracker a heart attack which led him to believe that he is being haunted by the "ghost" of Nebbercracker. He became scared and frightened when he and Chowder were nearly eaten by the Monster House. DJ was brave enough to think of a plan to destroy the house before it caused severe damage to the neighbourhood and kill a ton of children on the night of Halloween. Gallery DJ_Walters.jpg Monster House Screenshot 1485.jpg Monster_House_Screenshot_1727.jpg|DJ Walters screams and Having an accdent DJ, Chowder, and Jenny facing Constance.png Category:Kids Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:In Love Category:Successful Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Horror Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Paranoid Category:Pure Good Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Normal Badass Category:One-Man Army Category:Loyal Category:Nurturer Category:Big Good Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Leaders Category:Adventurers Category:Genius Category:Male Damsels